List of Chapters and Volumes
This is a list of all the volumes in the Bakuman manga, and the titles of the chapters which are found inside them. Chapter titles include the Japanese text, romaji transcription and English translation of each title. Volume List Volume 1 *1. Dreams and Reality (夢と現実 Yume to Genjitsu) '' *2. Dumb and Smart (馬鹿と利口 ''Baka to Rikō) '' *3. Pen and Storyboard (ペンとネーム ''Pen to Nēmu) '' *4. Parent and Child (親と子 ''Oya to Ko) '' *5. Time and Key (時と鍵 ''Toki to Kagi) '' *6. Best and Worst (ピンとキリ ''Pin to Kiri) '' *7. Smile and Blushes (笑顔と赤面症 ''Egao to Sekimenshō) '' Volume 2 *8. The Carrot and The Stick (アメとムチ ''Ame to Muchi) '' *9. Conditions and Moving to Tokyo (条件と上京 Jōken to Jōkyō)'' *10. Anxiety and Anticipation (不安と期待 Fuan to Kitai) *11. Regret and Understanding (後悔と納得''Kōkai to Nattoku')'' *12. 10 and 2 (10と2 ''Jū to Ni') '' *13. Chocolate and Akamaru (チョコと赤マル Choko to Akamaru) *14. Feast and Graduation (御馳走と卒業 Gochisō to Sotsugyō) *15. Send and Reply (送信と返信 Sōshin to Henshin) *16. Early Results and The Real Deal (速報と本ちゃん Sokuhō to Honchan) Volume 3 *17. Battles and Copying (バトルと模写 Batoru to Mosha) *18. Friends and Rivals (ライバルと友達 Raibaru to Tomodachi) *19. Debut and Impatience (デビューと焦り''Debyū to Aseri')'' *20. The Future and The Stairway (未来と階段 Mirai to Kaidan) *21. Wall and Kiss (壁とキス Kabe to Kisu) *22. Nuisance and Youth (邪魔と若さ Jama to Wakasa) *23. Conceit and Kindness (天狗と親切 Tengu to Shinsetsu) *24. Notebook and Characters (ノートとキャラ''Nōto to Kyara')'' *25. Jealousy and Love (嫉妬と愛 Shitto to Ai) Volume 4 *26. Two and One (2人と1人 Futari to Hitori) *27. The Schemer and Deciet (策士と騙し Sakushi to Damashi) *28. Cooperations and Conditions (協力と条件''Kyōryoku to Jōken')'' *29. Literature and Music (文学と音楽 Bungaku to Ongaku) *30. Union and Disagreement (団結と決裂 Danketsu to Ketsuretsu) *31. Tuesday and Friday (火曜と金曜 Kayō to Kin'yō) *32. Call and Eve (電話と前夜 Denwa to ''Zen'ya')'' *33. Yes and No (ありとなし Ari to Nashi) *34. The Chaser and the Chased (追う者と追われる者 Ou Mono to Owareru Mono) Volume 5 *35. Happiness and Loneliness (嬉しさと寂しさ Ureshisa to Sabishisa) *36. Silence and a Party (沈黙と宴 Chinmoku to Utage) *37. Board Members and Birds (取締役とトリ Torishimariyaku to Tori) *38. The Window and The Snow (窓と雪 Mado to Yuki) *39. Anthologies and Photo Books (文集と写真集 Bunshū to Shashinshū) *40. Sea and Ups & Downs (海と浮き沈み Umi to Ukishizumi) *41. Fixes and Patience (テコと我慢 Teko to Gaman) *42. Laughter and Lines (笑いとセリフ Warai to Serifu) *43. Humor and News (ボケとニュース Boke to Nyūsu) Volume 6 *44. Returning Favours and Turning Things Inside Out (恩返しと裏返し Ongaeshi to Uragaeshi) *45. Sickness and Motivation (病気とやる気 Byōki to Yaruki) *46. Strong Eyes and Hard Work (目力と協力 Mejikara to Kyōryoku) *47. Contradictions and Reasons (矛盾と理由 Mujun to Riyū) *48. Life & Death and Repose (生死と静止 Seishi to Seishi) *49. Recall and Call (リコールとコール Rikōru to Kōru) *50. Reckless and Guts (無茶と根性 Mucha to Konjō) *51. Resumption and Low Rank (再開と下位 Saikai to Kai) *52. Impressions and Headlong Dashes (感想と疾走 Kansō to Shissō) Volume 7 *53. 18 and 40 (18と40 Jūhachi to Yonjū) *54. Gag and Serious (ギャグとシリアス Gyagu to Shiriasu) *55. 3 Illustrations and 3 Stories (3カットと3作 Sankatto to Sansaku) *56. Adults and Children (大人と子供 Otona to Kodomo) *57. Division and a Tie (フリワケと引き分け Furiwake to Hikiwake) *58. Single and Double Digits (一桁と二桁 Hitoketa to Futaketa) *59. Experience and Data (経験とデータ Keiken to Dēta) *60. Men and Women (男性と女性 Dansei to Josei) *61. Alliances and Classmates (同盟と同級 Dōmei to Dōkyū) Volume 8 *62. Novel and Letter (小説と手紙 Shōsetsu to Tegami) *63. Doubt and Trust (不信と信用 Fushin to Shin'yō) *64. Truth and Secrets (まんまと隠し事 Manma to Kakushigoto) *65. Stubbornness and Meekness (頑固と素直 Ganko to Sunao) *66. Monkeys and Marriage (猿と結婚 Saru to Kekkon) *67. Panty Shots and a Savior (パンチラと救世主 Panchira to Kyūseishu) *68. Toilet and Bath (トイレとお風呂 Toire to Ofuro) *69. Home and a Special Relationship (特別な仲と田舎 Tokubetsu na Naka to Inaka) *70. The 3rd Time and 2nd Title (三度目と2本目 Sandome to Nihonme) Volume 9 *71. Ability and Pride (才能とプライド Sainō to Puraido) *72. Complaints and a Roar (文句と一喝 Monku to Ikkatsu) *73. Fate and Stars (縁と星 En to Hoshi) *74. Classmates and Conflict (同級生と闘争心 Dōkyūsei to Tōsōshin) *75. A New Home and a New Series (新居と新連載 Shinkyo to Shinrensai) *76. A Gag and a Message (決めギャグとメッセージ Kime Gyagu to Messēji) *77. Love and Rejection (大好きと否定 Daisuki to Hitei) *78. To Quit and Not to Quit (やめるとやめない Yameru to Yamenai) *79. Selfishness and Advice (わがままとアドバイス Wagamama to Adobaisu) Volume 10 *80. Appearance and Greetings (見ためと挨拶 Mitame to Aisatsu) *81. Adventure and Persuasion (冒険と口説き Bōken to Kudoki) *82. Hints and Best (ヒントとベスト Hinto to Besuto) *83. Spying and Next Time (スパイと次回 Supai to Jikai) *84. One Piece Dress and Surprise (ワンピースとサプライズ Wanpīsu to Sapuraizu) *85. The Perfect Crime and First Hurdle (完全犯罪と第一関門 Kanzen Hanzai to Daiichi Kanmon) *86. Win and Lose (勝ちと負け Kachi to Make) *87. Cake and Formidable Enemies (ケーキと強敵 Kēki to Kyōteki) *88. Presentation and Imagination (表現力と想像力 Hyōgenryoku to Sōzōryoku) Volume 11 *89. Title and Character Design (タイトルとキャラデザ Taitoru to Kyaradeza) *90. Art and Product (芸術と商品 Geijutsu to Shōhin) *91. Votes and Charts (票と表 Hyō to Hyō) *92. Disposition and Decision (意地と決断 Iji to Ketsudan) *93. Center and Strongest (中央と最強 Chūō to Saikyō) *94. Tea and Chiaroscuro (お茶と明暗 Ocha to Meian) *95. Every Night and Partnership (毎晩と合体 Maiban to Gattai) *96. 4th Place Votes and Series (4位票とシリーズ Yon'i-hyō to Shirīzu) *97. Last and Password (ラストと暗号 Rasuto to Angō) Volume 12 *98. Handshake and Adjustments (握手と手直し Akushu to Tenaoshi) *99. Tears of Disappointment and Tears of Joy (悔し涙と嬉し涙 Kuyashinamida to Ureshinamida) *100. Margin and Trap (余裕と落とし穴 Yoyū to Otoshiana) *101. Complaints and Desire for Improvement (苦情と上昇志向 Kujō to Jōshōshikō) *102. Artist and Manga Artist (画家と漫画家 Gaka to Mangaka) *103. Futility and a Challenge (無駄と挑戦 Muda to Chōsen) *104. Step and Watch (ステップとウォッチ) *105. Defects and Outlines (不良品とアタリ Furyōhin to Atari) *106. Match and Fest (試合と祭 Shiai to Matsuri) Volume 13 *107. Suitable Things and Favorite Things (合ってるものと好きなもの Atteru Mono to Suki na Mono) *108. Avid Readers and Love at First Sight (愛読者と一目惚れ Aidokusha to Hitomebore) *109. Romeo and One-Year Anniversary (ロミオと一周年 Romio to Isshūnen) *110. Together and Separate (一緒と別々 Issho to Betsubestu) *111. Interference and Trust (口出しと信頼 Kochidashi to Shinrai) *112. A Punch and A Single Stance (パンチと一人立ち Panchi to Hitoridachi) *113. Weak Points and Dedication (不得意と心掛け Futokui to Kokorogake) *114. Love's Path and Footbridge (恋路と歩道橋 Koiji to Hodōkyō) *115. Commemorative Photoshoot and Classroom (記念撮影と教室 Kinen Satsuei to Kyōshitsu) Volume 14 *116. Goals and Assessment (狙いと評価 Nerai to Hyōka) *117. Fan Letter and Blog (FLとブログ Fan Retā to Burogu) *118. Back and Front (裏と表 Ura to Omote) *119. Overconfidence and Publicity (裏と表 Ura to Omote) *120. Internet and Faces (ネットと顔 Netto to Kao) *121. Confidence and Resolve (自信と覚悟 Jishin to Kakugo) *122. Psychological Warfare and Catchphrases (心理戦と決め台詞 Shinrisen to Kimeserifu) *123. Pizza and Tea (ピザとお茶 Piza to Ocha) *124. Examination and Provocation (考察と挑発 Kōsatsu to Chōhatsu) Volume 15 *125. Impatience and Comeback (焦燥と逆転 Shōsō to Gyakuten) *126. Analysis and Results (分析と結果 Bunseki to Kekka) *127. Hot Blood and Utter Defeat (熱血と完敗 Nekketsu to Kanpai) *128. Portraits and Jeering (似顔絵とひやかし Nigaoe to Hiyakashi) *129. Youth and Destiny (青春と末路 Seishun to Matsuro) *130. Fever and Ashes (熱と灰 Netsu to Hai) *131. Copycat and Subconscious (模倣と無意識 Mohō to Muishiki) *132. Headstands and Reorganizing (逆立ちと立て直し Sakadachi to Tatenaoshi) *133. Encouragement and Feelings (励みと想い Hagemi to Omoi) Volume 16 *134. Running Solo and Slow Footedness (独走と鈍足 Dokusō to Donsoku) *135. Succession and Interference (連続と阻止 Renzoku to Soshi) *136. Extensions and Countermeasures (伸びしろと対抗策 Nobishiro to Taikōsaku) *137. Lead Color and Center Color (巻頭カラーとセンターカラー Kantō Karā to Sentā Karā) *138. Power and Idea (迫力とアイディア Hakuryoku to Aidia) *139. Final Chapter and Comments (最終話とコメント Saishūwa to Komento) *140. Limits and Phoenix (限界と火の鳥 Genkai to Hi no Tori) *141. Age and Achievements (年齢と実績 Nenrei to Jisseki) *142. Newcomers and Veterans (新人とベテラン Shinjin to Beteran) Volume 17 *143. Money and Recycling (お金とリサイクル Okane to Risaikuru) *144. Companies and the Desperate Plan for Victory (会社と必勝法 Kaisha to Hisshōhō) *145. Offers and Suspension (提供と停止 Teikyō to Teishi) *146. Production and Gut Feelings (本番と腹の虫 Honban to Hara no Mushi) *147. Disposable and Fighting Spirit (使い捨てと闘争心 Tsukaisute to Tōsōshin) *148. One-Shot Deal and Complete Story (一発勝負と一話完結 Ippatsu Shōbu to Ichiwa Kanketsu) *149. Characteristics and Subjects (持ち味と題材 Mochiaji to Daizai) *150. Selfishness and Partiality (我儘と贔屓 Wagamama to Hiiki) *151. Zombie and Devil (ゾンビと悪魔 Zonbi to Akuma) Volume 18 *152. Synergistic Effect and New Record (相乗効果と新記録 Sōjō Kōka to Shin-kiroku) *153. World and Opponent (世界と相手 Sekai to Aite) *154. Weekly and Monthly (週刊と月刊 Shūkan to Gekkan) *155. Workplace and Notebook (仕事場とノート Shigoto-ba to Nōto) *156. Margins and Hell (余裕と修羅場 Yoyū to Shuraba) *157. Antagonists and Switching (敵キャラと入れ替え Teki Kyara to Irekae) *158. Drawn Out and In One Go (間延びと一気 Manobi to Ikki) *159. Tempo and Ferris Wheel (テンポと観覧車 Tenpo to Kanransha) *160. Perseverance and 900,000 (頑張りと90万 Ganbari to Kyūjūman) Volume 19 *161. Breather and Party (息継ぎとパーティー Ikitsugi to Pātī) *162. Hot Spring and Two Nights (温泉と二択 Onsen to Nitaku) *163. Confirmation and Consent (意思確認と承諾Ishi Kakunin to Shōdaku) *164. Decision and Delight (決定と歓喜 Kettei to Kanki) *165. During Practice and During Charging (練習中と充電中 Renshū-chū to Jūden-chū) *166. Rumors and Articles (噂と記事 Uwasa to Kiji) *167. Foolish Words and A Word (戯言と一言 Tawagoto to Hitokoto) *168. Corrections and Proclamations (訂正と宣言 Teisei to Sengen) Volume 20 *169. Voices and Responses (声と反響 Koe to Hankyō) *170. Publicity and Popularity (知名度と人気 Chimeido to Ninki) *171. Microphone and Script (マイクと台本 Maiku to Daihon) *172. Miho and Naho (美保と菜保 Miho to Naho) *173. Moment and Final Volume (瞬間と最終卷 Shunkan to Saishūkan) *174. How It Should Be and How It Ends (あり方と終わり方 Arikata to Owarikata) *175. Release Date and The Night Before (発売日と前夜 Hatsubai-bi to Zen'ya) *176. Last Page: Dreams and Reality (夢と現実 Yume to Genjitsu) Category:Bakuman Manga Category:Bakuman